ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Warped Goddess Setsuna
"Darling ... that Nazi references is not funny. You knew that right. *looking angry*. I will make you exploded with Happiness" "Wait ... Setsuna, i didnt' mean to do it. It just for fun you know." "HAPPINESS HURRICANEEEEEEEEEEEE" "OH S*** ! IT FEEL SO GOOD ..... *BOOM* Warped Goddess Setsuna is Shining Convoy waifu. She doesn't need an Ultraman form to disguise herself. Warped God Setsuna join since Season 6. She is responsible for blocking the way to travel cross universe. In order to protect all the other Universe from The Aryan Alliance. Personality Setsuna hate Shiny Nazi antic. But cannot help herself from marrying him as his Nazi did "work" in her canon. After that, she serve as the moral compass for Shiny. As he simply cannot disobey her or else she would divorce him, the thing he absolutely doesn't want to happen. Truth Setsuna may project herself as being wholesome and kind, but in truth she is the one who ordered her husband to commit his vile acts (not that he needed a reason) via brainwashing him while he slept. She is a cruel, sadistic creature who desires absolute conquest like all Eldritch Things. She also doesn't really love him, using him only as a means to power, and shed no tears when he was destroyed by the Ultras of the Fan Union Universe. She was also aware of her husband's true origins as creation of Astal animated by 'Primus' energies. Her favorite past time is corrupting magical girls, usually with promises of power. True History Once a magical girl until she grew too old, Setsuna craved her youth and power, and so turned to evil, murdering another magical girl, for her transformation device. It did not work, and she fell further into despair, attracting Anathium, which merged her and the transformation device, into an abomination that was driven off from her original Earth, but a group of magical girls. Somehow finding her way to the wide multiverse, she met and Alien Dull, that had somehow gained an Ultra Body, calling himself 'Primus'. Together with Astal, another corrupted magical girl, they hatched a plan to take over a universe, corrupting the local Ultras to use as an army, for future conquests. To this end they secretly launched the Zen Seibertron Army against them. When they failed and 'Primus' was defeated, the two 'goddesses' were defeated by a rogue Weekee, Malleus. Power And Abilities - True Powers= * True Form: Her true form is a mass of tentacles and faces, held together in a humanoid form, but ribbons and a magical girl dress, with a Noh like mask for a face. This form is a mix of her Anathium and SS Particles ** Regeneration: She can regenerate so long as there is a small piece of her, she can eventually regenerate, leading their delusion of being invincible. **Sparkle Miasma: SS Particle infused Anathium based Miasma. **SS Dao Shards: Shards of SS Particles and Anathium, made from her condensed plasma. While they poison their users, they can enhance the powers of even other Anathium beings. Those that don't die become her thralls. ** SS Hexes: Using her Anathium corrupted Magical Girl powers, she can place detrimental effects on other beings. }} Category:Shining Kaiju Verse Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse